


Healing Chocolate

by bibesties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James and Peter and McGonagall make an appearance too, M/M, Marauders' Era, grumpy remus is my favourite remus, tall!remus is the only remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibesties/pseuds/bibesties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after the full moon and Remus is feeling lonely and more than a little bored, left to wallow in his own misery in the dorms while everyone else is enjoying the warm weather. Luckily, Sirius has come up with a way to make him feel better.<br/>Wolfstar, Remus & Sirius' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's another wolfstar fanfic, surprise surprise. ;)  
> This was requested on tumblr by Sarah (girlwith1oneeye) and inspired by a post that I thought would be perfect for a fic idea (one of a first aid kit containing chocolate and alcohol and other such things, can't find the link now though!).
> 
> Rated Teen for mild innuendo. Set after Remus and Sirius have started dating.
> 
> Just a note about the story - it starts in Remus' POV, then after the dash (-x-) it's Sirius' POV, then after the next page breaker it's back to Remus' and so on. Sorry that it's confusing, I wanted to do the fic from both of their perspectives! Although it's also sort of from an outsider's perspective, with added commentary, so the POV is up for debate tbh.
> 
> As always, Harry Potter is still not mine, otherwise everyone would be trans and gay as hell.

When it was summer at Hogwarts, everything changed. Not just the grounds outside – lit up by the light shining through the Scottish mountains, bathing every strand of grass in a warm glow – but the people changed too. The rolling hills of the grounds weren't just filled with bright flowers and a sudden growth of wildlife, they were filled by students, every space was jammed up with loud teenagers; on the sloping hills, in the branches of trees, in the lake and even on the edge of the forest (usually daring each other to enter it until they either backed out or were shooed away by Ogg, the groundskeeper). It was quite a sight to behold, although it wasn't always a good one, especially if you preferred a peaceful walk outside rather than having fizzing whizzbees and twigs thrown in your direction.

Inside Hogwarts castle was a different story. The long corridors were oddly empty (the opposite would be said when winter came and students huddled up together, latching onto warmth like flames in a bonfire), and footsteps echoed against the stone walls as people walked alone, as the threat of being attacked by four certain students who liked to prank their unsuspecting fellows had been taken outside with the rest of the school. Those four students were the marauders, not as famous as they wished to be, but known nevertheless (even if it was mainly through shouts of annoyance directed at them) and, like the rest of the school, they enjoyed frolicking around outside at this time of year, devoting most of their time to causing mayhem. Well, most of them did.

One member of their group, Remus Lupin, however, was currently residing in bed. Alone. In the dormitory he shared with his _three friends_ who were nowhere to be seen. Assuming they were taking part in the aforementioned outdoor frolicking, Remus ran a hand through his curly hair and continued muttering bitterly about his loneliness, heaving himself into what would be an upright position if his arms hadn't given way at the last minute and caused him to land against his pillow ungracefully.

Now, Remus wasn't actually that annoyed about his friends leaving him to have fun, he was glad they were making the most of the good weather, but around this time of the month (more on that later) everything seemed to irritate him and he couldn't help but think aloud to himself about everything.

In his mind though, he was cursing himself for taking his friends for granted, thinking that he shouldn't be expecting anything more from them than their company. It would probably be helpful to mention that Remus was in fact a werewolf and as a result had become quite used to his friends looking after him when he was unable to do it himself (mainly because it occurred every month without fail), and he still held to what his friends called 'bloody idiotic illusions' about the fact that he should blame himself every time he felt like he was asking too much of his friends, which happened quite regularly as Remus had a bit of a habit of blaming himself for things. Which his friends also thought was bloody idiotic and told him to stop, with the threat of several hexes, the effects of which cannot be mentioned in polite company.

After quite a few minutes of internal dialogue, Remus' thoughts returned to wondering when his friends would turn up, then he cursed himself for wanting them to stop having fun and sit on his bed and look at him sadly as he groaned in pain and sighed to himself. Even though he didn't want them to go out of their way for him, he was a little sad that none of them had left him a note to say where they had gone or when they'd return (which, although he hadn't exactly looked, would have been very noticeable as they were usually either a) attached to his forehead in some unmovable way which required getting a mirror in order to decipher the message, b) hovering about an inch from his face and brightly coloured or c) were emitting some strange smoke and smelt like burnt pineapples and were best removed quickly before they showered him with slimy bits of parchment).

And so, thankfully slimy parchment-less but also disappointingly note-less, he remained slumped against his pillow, trying to decipher his friend's voices from the noises outside and hoping that he hadn't just heard James Potter laughing loudly above a chorus of screams. Though he was secretly a little intruiged as to what was happening outside, and wished he'd been in on whatever plans his friends were almost definitely completing.

He wondered if any of the other prefects would be around to clear up whatever mess had ensued, as he, tired and irritated, would most certainly not be taking part in tidying up after people, which he rarely did anyway during prefect duties, mostly using his power to tell people off, get his hands on banned items and ensure some Peace and Quiet along with some uninterrupted smoking time.

He heard another shout outside and wondered, not all that seriously to himself, why he was even friends with the other three, the terrible neglecters. He strained his head to try and look out of the window on his right, cursing loudly as a pain shot down his back, and as he tried to rearrange his sprawled and aching limbs, he wondered quite seriously to himself about why on earth he'd decided it'd be a perfect idea to leave the calm, quiet hospital wing the day after his full moon transformation.

-x-

It wasn't often that someone whose life was mainly spent revelling in the warm months of summer found a fault with that time of the year. But it had just happened. And Sirius Black, well-known member of the aristocratic and completely ridiculous Black family, part of this group of Gryffindor students who found pleasure in terrorizing others, and also, although he didn't like to mention it too much, noted as being exceedingly handsome and graced with perfect hair, was not happy with this new revelation.

He was almost jogging up a long staircase, feet slapping loudly against the stone steps and echoing around the almost completely empty corridors, arms laden with boxes and bottles which contained… well, passers-by didn't exactly want to ask in case the contents of those boxes and bottles ended up being used on them, which tended to be quite a regular occurrence if somebody came into contact with one of the marauders (usually Peter Pettigrew, who wasn't known for his patience, especially when it came to the effects of newly concocted potions).

And, as Sirius' internal dialogue finished grumbling about the problem he'd discovered with summer, he found himself beaming again at his superbly brilliant idea. Which had _definitely_ not been thought up by James and then brought into existence by Sirius, who didn't _at all_ happen to be the only one of the three who hadn't been over-excited to find out what happened when certain potions were poured into the lake. And he was absolutely not also the only other marauder who didn't have a chance of getting his hair spelled off just for waking Remus up.

Even though all three facts were quite the opposite, the last one being true because Remus and Sirius happened to be in a relationship that involved being more than friends (a lot more, as James had sadly discovered once when he forgot the purpose of closed bed hangings ('to allow people to have a shag in peace' was Remus' answer to that, if you were interested), a mistake which James would make sure not to make again). It wasn't a rare occurrence in Hogwarts between people of the same gender, but probably would cause nearly every member of Sirius' family to want to hunt Remus down, so it wasn't a well-known fact.

So, after pausing for a while to sort out the mass of objects he was carrying, Sirius continued walking and grinned to himself (strangely not an odd occurrence, although Remus often commented that it was fascinating how Sirius could walk under the weight of his inflated head, but that's beside the point), he soon found himself at his destination – Gryffindor tower, and, after a quick mutter of "Knarl tails", a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to neaten up his appearance and a few more steps, he found himself finally at his dorm.

-x-

As the door to the dorm swung open widely, filling the room with the unwanted sounds of echoed laughter and footsteps, Remus automatically groaned and attempted to pull the covers over his face. It wasn't like he was unhappy that somebody had finally come to see if he was still stubbornly clutching onto life (thankfully, he was), but he had just been quite enjoying the quiet dormitory, the only sounds from outside now being occasional chatter and birdsong.

In hindsight, Remus thought that he probably should have known it was the calm before the storm, the storm soon arriving in the form of Sirius, and soon followed by an aftershock which was Professor McGonagall's voice shouting: "Detention Mr Potter!" (which Remus thought she said so often that it would be her familiar call if she were one of the birds outside) followed by a slightly quieter sound of what sounded like a list of reasons why McGonagall had unwittingly thought that James might have decided to behave that week.

Remus' internal musings on what James, almost definitely aided by Peter, had managed to get detention for were quickly halted by the door closing quietly and then the creak of exhausted bedsprings (due to the other members of the dorm deciding terrifyingly often that seeing if they could jump from one bed to another was a good idea, which was answered with a resounding no by Peter continually managing to severely injure himself as he had much shorter limbs than James and Sirius).

Peering over his bedcovers, Remus was pretty glad to see Sirius sat next to him on his bed, happy to have some company. That was until he saw that most of Sirius was covered in melted chocolate (the reason for Sirius' recent annoyance with summer and the heat it brought) and that he was holding an unidentifiable object, neither of which, in Remus' eyes, were good things.

Oblivious to his boyfriend's arched eyebrow and look of mild concern, Sirius was busy occupying himself by discussing the other marauders.

"-knew that he'd end up getting a detention, the whole idea was a bit shit, although there were some pretty impressive bubbles in there at one point…"

"Sirius."

"I mean, now Slughorn is going to wonder where those ingredients went from the potion's office, and James and Pete have just been caught with potions involving those very ingredients, this is why we could've done with you around, Moony,"

"Sirius."

"I don't know if Peter got detention too, but it's not like he could run very far from the crime scene, and everyone outside was watching, I swear even Snivellus looked impressed at one point, probably just mooning over the Giant Squid though, which, by the way, could be dead for all we know, I'm sure that he was supposed to use motherwort instead of neem oil, although it's too late now,"

"Sirius, can you just- wait, James killed the Giant Squid?"

Sirius grinned up at Remus then, looking at him like he had only just noticed he was present, even though Sirius was sat on the bed that he'd been unable to vacate all day.

"He might have, I'm sure we'd know straight away if he had actually done something to it though."

"Hm." The other boy was shooting him an unsure look, tucking the covers back around himself and thinking that Sirius looked rather too excited about the idea of something irreversible happening to the squid.

"So, anyway," Sirius' grin relaxed into a soft smile, and Remus felt his mild irritation at the other's noisy entrance fade away into happiness as his hand received a comforting squeeze. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like death warmed up then left to turn into a gelatinous mass, but otherwise fine." They both shared small smiles of amusement, and Sirius turned around to lie next to his side, rearranging the other's pillows and helping lift him into a more comfortable upright position.

"Well, I've got something that I hope will cheer you up," Sirius bit his lip, appearing to hold back excited laughter, and then absent-mindedly licked some of the chocolate from his fingers as he looked thoughtful.

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked down at the other boy's hand, his gaze quickly latching onto the movement of his lips sucking thoughtfully on his fingers. He blinked and looked back up to meet Sirius' gaze. "Good, because I was hoping that you'd have a way to apologise for leaving me here."

"Ah. Sorry, Rem," Sirius dropped his now chocolate-less hand and was looking at Remus in concern, causing the tawny-haired boy to feel a tad guilty. He hadn't really been reprimanding Sirius; he'd just thought it would be a good opening for the snogging session that he assumed was happening next. But, alas, the slightly smaller boy with his ridiculously nice, dark hair and his equally nice mouth (which was not getting any closer to his own) remained seated next to him, seemingly oblivious to his plans.

He picked up the still unidentifiable box with a gleeful smile, a smile that was not entirely returned by Remus.

"I have a good reason for going so suddenly, though. I made you something." The box was dumped onto Remus' lap, and Sirius looked down at him expectantly with a smile that was a mixture of excitement and embarrassment, the second emotion looking rather out of place, which made Remus unsure whether to humour him or not. Already rather exhausted and sickly looking, he now also wore a hesitant expression as he picked up the gift, biting his lip as he met Sirius' gaze.

"Is this a first aid kit from the Hospital Wing?" He asked incredulously, recognising the red cross on the front of the box and starting to undo the latch.

The darker haired boy nodded at him in reply and exclaimed a little too loudly when Remus successfully prised open the box. "It's Sirius' homemade First-Aid-Kit-For-A-Werewolf!"

"I see that." Remus replied, simply staring down at the opened box, which seemed to contain nothing but bars of raspberry flavoured Honeydukes chocolate, which may have been a well-loved treat of Remus' and did help to explain the fact that the other boy was so messily covered in chocolate, but now meant that Remus was lacking in the healing potions he'd been looking forward to and the snogging session which he had also been looking forward to, both of which, he thought were well deserved.

"Thought it was a good idea." Sirius muttered, looking a bit confused at not having received the response he must have been expecting, and Remus couldn't help but wonder how the other boy could've been expecting anything more than a half-hearted smile from him the _day after_ the full moon when presented with a different gift than he assumed. Although, Remus realised, this put him and Sirius in the same position of not getting what they'd expected.

"It was," Remus assured him, smiling wider now at the fact that his boyfriend had done this for him, and had had a valid reason to leave him note-less in the dormitory, his initial irritation melting away (rather like the chocolate, though less messily) into fondness.

He swiped a finger over Sirius' cheek and licked the chocolate from it, then Summoned a towel from the bathroom and began wiping the melted chocolate from the boy next to him. "Although I was quite looking forward to something to ease the pain in the general area of, hm, my entire being."

"Oh!" The boy next to him made a disgruntled noise, probably aimed at himself, but then pulled out a bag and tipped the contents on the bed. The contents, much to Remus happiness, being the healing potions that the first aid kit had included before Sirius had stolen it.

Several clinically scented ache-reducing, bone-numbing, scar-healing potions later, Sirius was stretched out on the covers still, although he now had an armful of content werewolf snuggling against him.

"James did kind of give me the idea," He was explaining, as they both ate their way through the mainly solid chocolate bars (after the majority of the first attempt had melted everywhere, Sirius had gone to fetch some more from the kitchen which the house elves kindly placed temporary cooling charms on). "He said I should take you a first aid kit, make sure that you were as well as you could be."

Remus nodded, nibbling happily on the remains of a pink speckled chocolate bar, looking down at the wrappers and potion bottles that littered his bed sheets with a slight frown, which was quickly replaced with a grin when he heard a muttered cleaning spell. Very good choice, Sirius was, a dab hand at cleaning charms and well versed in the knowledge of Remus' hatred of rubbish on his bedsheets. He wouldn't be letting him go easily, he thought with a smile, and looked back up at Sirius, encouraging him to continue talking.

"But then I started wondering what else might make you feel better, but, seeing as it was short notice, I couldn't really think of anything except chocolate and getting a good snog from me, which made me forget all about the fact that you might actually need some of the original healing kit too."

"I can't help but notice that one of those remedies has been forgotten about."

Sirius chuckled a little, devouring the rest of the rich chocolate and scrunching up the wrapper. "Well, if it makes you feel better…"

The rest of his sentence trailed off as he leant down to press his lips firmly against Remus', unable to stop a smile when the other boy kissed back, and as Remus wrapped his arms around the smaller boy to pull him closer, he couldn't help but notice that even if things didn't turn out as planned, they always worked out well in the end.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"They laugh until laughing makes them kiss.  
>  They kiss until kissing makes them laugh."_ \- Sarah Ruhl (The Clean House)


End file.
